Beau and The Beast
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: The story follows the same as Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Beau is a young man who lives in a quiet village, when his father goes missing, he ends up finding an enchanted castle, who's master is a beast. Rated T for violence. I don't think it needs a mature rating.
1. Beau

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, young Prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar-woman came to the castle, and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away  
>To reveal a beautiful Enchantress. The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return, by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?<p>

* * *

><p>In a village, not very far from the Beast's castle, lived a young man named Beau. He was a tall young man, standing about 6 foot tall. He wore his long, chestnut brown hair in a low and loose pony tail, a bit of hair would often fall into his face, much to his annoyance. He was thin, but muscular,, and wore a pair of brown pants, black boots, a white shirt and a sky blue, leather vest.<p>

Beau wandered out of his cottage, which lay just on the edge of the village. He put his book into the basket he carried and smiled faintly as he walked. The village in which he lived was little and quiet, the population was just over fifty people in all. Beau smiled a bit wider and counted to three as a approached the first few buildings. On three, a chorus of "bonjour" began to ring through out the town. The brunette sighed and began to dodge the people wandering about. He spotted the baker who was, as usual, selling bread.

The baker smiled when he saw Beau. "Good morning, Beau!" he greeted, cheerfully, setting his tray down on a window ledge. "Good morning, monsieur."

"Where you off to?"

"The book shop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a-"

The baker cut him off by telling him that was nice, then went to yelling at a woman named Marie about the bread. Beau only rolled his eyes and walked off. Whenever he got excited about books, people would brush him off and treat him like an infant. That was fine, of course. It hardly bothered him.

As Beau made his way to the book shop, people stared at him. To the villagers, Beau was an odd young man. To them, he was dazed and distracted. The never saw him as being part of any crowd, and to them, that was because his head was up on some cloud.

Beau listened to the conversations of people as he went by. The scrawny man who worked at the butcher shop had a tendency to flirt with younger, prettier women. The women had gotten used to it and would always ask him how his wife was, seeing as he was married. A woman who was struggling with her children asked for six eggs, while a man at another shop was complaining about the prices.

Beau chuckled as he entered the book shop, nearly hitting his head on the door frame, and he was instantly greeted by the book keeper, who smiled broadly. Beau was an avid reader and it pleased the book keeper to no end.

"Ah, Beau!" he said cheerfully, patting the younger man's arm. "Good morning." Beau replied pulling the book out of his basket. "I've come to return the book I borrowed." The book keeper took the book and smiled, adjusting his glasses. "Finished already?" he asked, turning to Beau, who had climbed up onto the ladder, looking for another book. "Oh, I couldn't put it down!" he chirped, happily. "Have you got anything new?"

"Ha ha! Not since yesterday!"

"That's alright. I'll borrooow, this one!"

Beau hopped off the ladder and held out a blue book, which the book keeper took one look at and laughed. "That one? But you've read it twice!" Beau grinned broadly and spun around, chuckling. "Well, it's my favorite!" he exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. "Far of places, daring sword fights, a prince in disguise!" The book keeper smiled and lead Beau to the door. "Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours." Beau gasped and looked down at the old man. "But sir!" he argued. He couldn't take this book, not without payment. "I insist!" the book keeper pushed, urging Beau out the door. "Well..." Beau sighed and smiled warmly. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

The men standing outside the store immediately went back to their business, acting as if they hadn't been watching Beau. The couldn't help but wonder if she was feeling well. Most people were sick when they got that dreamy, far-off look that Beau always had. And his nose was always, _always_ stuck in a book. They stared as the brunette used a sign to block water as he walked under it, despite him reading. He was a puzzle, they swore up and down!

Books were amazing to Beau, especially the one he now held in his hands. He sat on the fountain, just as a flock of sheep were coming up. He stared happily at the picture on one page. It was the part where the girl met Prince Charming, but Beau found it utterly amusing that she'd not discover that it was indeed the prince until chapter three.

Again, villagers stared at Beau in wonder and amazement. In the wig shop, a woman and the seller had a small talk about the young man. "It's no wonder that his name means handsome," the woman mutter, snootily. "His looks have got no parallel." The seller nodded in agreement, as he watched Beau walk across a cart, nose still stuck in that book of his. "But," he retorted. "Behind that fair facade, I'm afraid he's rather odd."

Meanwhile, not far from where Beau was headed, a gunshot went off and a duck fell from the sky. A short little man ran to catch it in a sack, but missed. He grimaced and sheepishly stuffed it into the sack before running over to the man who'd shot the duck. "Wow, you didn't miss a shot, Gaston!" The tall, muscular man grinned down at his accomplice. Gaston was the village heart throb. His long black hair was tied back into a low, but tight ponytail. His red and yellow shirt showed off his bulging muscles.

His blue eyes shined brightly in the sun light. "You're the greatest hunter in the world!" Gaston grinned wider as the shorter man complimented him. "I know."he agreed, swelling with pride as he was complimented more. "No beast alive stands a chance against you! Ha ha ha! Nor woman or even man, for that matter!" Gaston beamed and picked up the short man, holding him in a head lock. "It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sights set on that one!" He pointed his gun at Beau, who was talking to an elderly woman.

LeFou's eyes widened. "The inventor's son?!" he questioned, genuinely surprised that his master would go for another man, let alone one as odd as Beau. "He the one!" Gaston exclaimed. "The lucky one I'm going to marry!"

"But he's-!"

"The most beautiful man in town!"

"I know, but-!"

"That makes him the best! and don't I deserve the best?!

"Well, of course! I mean, you do, but-!"

Gaston dropped Lefou and sighed, looking at his reflection. "The moment I met him, saw him even, I said he's gorgeous and I fell." he explained, fixing his hair. "Here in town it is only he who is as beautiful as me." He chuckled as he ego swelled. "So! I'm making plans to woo and marry Beau."

As Gaston made his way through town, through the crowds of people, Claudia, Paula, and Laura, better known as the Bimbettes, stared dreamily at Gaston. The triplets all had crushes on the hunter; they thought Gaston was cute. One leaned on the water pump they were next to, making water spit onto Lefou, who had been fawning over them.

Meanwhile, Beau kept reading his book and walking towards his house. People stared at him, many still going about their business, but still stealing glances at the funny young man. It was a pity, and a sin, that Beau didn't quite fit in. Gaston, trying to get to Beau, growled in frustration at the mass group and made for the roofs, figuring he'd catch Beau quicker that way.

At the very edge of town, Beau finally got the feeling he was being watched so he turned around. But everyone was shopping, talking, and over all ignoring him. He shrugged and went back to his book, when Gaston jumped in from of him. "Hello, Beau." Beau glanced up at the taller man and acknowledged him with a greeting. He was about to walk right passed, when Gaston snagged his book. He huffed and turned around. "Gaston, may I have my book please?"

Gaston ignored Beau and began flipping through pages, tilting his head and quirking an eyebrow. "How can you read this?" he asked, confused. "There are no pictures!" Beau crosses his arms and grinned smugly, cocking out a hip. "Some people use their imaginations." he stated, making a grab for his book. Gaston rolled his eyes and tossed the book into a puddle of mud. "Beau," he stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "It's about time you got your head of those books and paid attention for more important things." He turned at watched Beau pick up the book and pull out a hanker chief. "Like me." Beau raised an eyebrow skeptically, letting Gaston continue. "The whole town is talking about it. Honestly, it's not right for a woman to read. She starts getting ideas... Thinking." Beau took a deep breath, tempted to lash out about being called a woman. It wasn't his fault he had to take on a womanly role in his home. His mother had died and his father couldn't cook. He could have yelled at Gaston, gotten angry. Instead, he relaxed himself and looked up, a small smile playing on his lips. "Gaston, you are positively primeval."

"Why thank you, Beau!"

Beau rolled his eyes as Gaston draped an arm over his shoulders. "Hey, what do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my trophies?" the hunter asked, smiling. Beau sighed and shook his head. "Maybe some other time." he muttered, pulling away from the larger male. Gaston could be so touchy, it always made Beau uncomfortable. " Please, Gaston." he pleaded when Gaston made to grab him. "I can't. I have to get home and help my father.

He looked over as he heard Lefou, who'd finally made his way back to Gaston's side, laughing. "That crazy old loon?!" he laughed out. "He needs all the help he can get!" Beau growled and glared as both Lefou and Gaston laughed. He didn't usually get angry. Anger just wasn't normal for him. But when it came to his family, he could be very protective. "Don't you talk about my father that way!" he shouted, clutching his book tightly. Gaston instantly stopped laughing and hit Lefou on the head. "Yeah, don't talk about his father that way!"

Beau huffed and continued to glare. "My father's not crazy!" he went on. "He's a genius!" Suddenly, an explosion came from Beau's house, making him gasp and turn and run towards the house, Gaston and LeFou laughing behind him. As he ran, Beau could only really think about how big of jerks LeFou and Gaston were. They had no right to laugh at his father. Beau hurried to the basement doors and pulled them open. A cloud of smoke wafted out, making Beau have to cover his eyes. He coughed and went down the steps. "Papa?" he called out, looking around for his father. Maurice growled and stood up. "Dog gonnit!" he shouted, pulling the remains of a barrel off his waist, his pants following. "Are you alright, Papa?" Maurice looked to his son and pulled up his pants, grumbling. "I'm about ready to give up on this... Hunk of junk." he grumbled, kicking his invention.

Beau could only chuckle and shake his head at his father. "You always say that." he commented, setting his basket down. "I mean this time!" Maurice insisted, shaking a fist. "I'll never get this bone headed contraption to work!" Beau rolled his eyes. Maurice was always like this when his inventions wouldn't work. "Yes you will!" Beau argued, resting a hand on his father's shoulder while the older continued to pout. "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Maurice huffed and looked away, making Beau grin widen. "And become a world famous inventor." Maurice couldn't help but smile. His son had always helped make him feel better. Beau was just one of those people you couldn't be angry at. "You really believe that?" he asked. Beau chuckled and rested his chin on Maurice's head. "I always have."

Maurice smiled wider and hurried back over to the machine. "Well, what are we waiting for?!" he asked, loudly and throwing his hands up. "I'll have this thing fixed in no time!" He chuckled and slid under the machine, leaving Beau to frown. "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there." While Beau looked for the tool, which was in a box of unusual tools Maurice had developed himself, Maurice asked if his son had had a good time in town. "Well, I got a new book." Beau replied solemnly as he handed Maurice the tool. The young man paused for a moment before taking a breath and asking, "Papa... Do you think I'm... Odd?"

Maurice slid out from under the machine wearing an unusual pair of goggles. "My son? Odd? Hmph! Where would you get an idea like that?!" Beau shrugged ad sat down, hugging his book to his chest, like it was a life line of sorts. "Oh, I don't know." he responded, watching Maurice work. "It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Gaston? He's a handsome fellow!"

Beau scoffed, thinking that the statement was utterly ridiculous. Gaston was handsome, alright. And rude and conceited... Beau sighed, retying his hair ribbon. "Oh Papa, he's not for me." Maurice slid out from under the machine once more and stood, taking off his silly goggles. "Well, " he said, standing next to his son. "Don't you worry, because this invention is going to be the start of a new life for us." He wiped his hands and removed his gloves. "I think that's done it. Now let's give it a try." Maurice pulled the rope, triggering a chain reaction. Parts of the machine started to whir and soon, the machine was chopping logs of wood, just like it was supposed to. "It works!" Beau shouted excitedly, clapping his hands and jumping. "It does?" asked Maurice, dodging a log. "It- It does!"

"You did it! You really did it!"

Maurice laughed and grinned. "Hitch up Philippe, Boy! I'm off to the fair!"


	2. Maurice and Beast

"Good bye, Papa! Good luck!" Maurice smiled and waved at his son, who stood by the house waving. He urged the horse to move forward. "Good bye Beau!" he called back. "Take care while I'm gone!"

* * *

><p>Maurice traveled through the country-side, over bridges and hills. Through farms and villages smaller than the one he lived in with his son, until finally he came upon the woods and went into them. He went on, until... He didn't know where he was. The map had lost it's use a mile or so back, making Maurice look about in worry. "We should be there by now", he murmured, nervously, holding his lantern in one hand. The forest was dark, cold and eerie. The trees had begun to get darker in color, like they'd all be different trees, with few leaves hanging from their branches. The dirt was black as a starless night sky, indicating it was indeed very fertile, yet the plants growing from it all appeared to be dead. Of course, winter was closing in, but even so, nothing should look this dead, not yet. "Maybe we missed a turn." Maurice went on, "I guess I should have taken a... Wait a minuet." He held up his lantern to better see the sign post in front of him. The words had been scrubbed out. Either that or they'd just been worn off by weather. Only two of the signs were mildly legible and they gave directions to Anaheim and Valencia.<p>

Maurice pondered and urged Philippe to the right, "Let's go this way." Philippe, being skeptical of his master's choice, looked right. The trees down that path were dead and a thick fog surrounded the path, the chilly wind coming from that direction didn't help the horse's conscience. He looked to the left and snorted a bit. The left path was sunny (well, sunnier than the path the stupid human wanted to take.), the trees were alive and birds could be heard. Philippe looked back to the darker path and decided to go to the more inviting one. But, of course, Maurice wasn't going to let the horse do what he wanted. "Come on, Philippe!" he scolded, tugging the reigns. "It's a short cut, we'll be there in no time." Philippe hung his head and waled uneasily through the fog. The lantern did little good to help see, Maurice could only really use it to see his map, which looked completely wrong. "This can't be right!" he cried, panicking. "Where have you taken us, Philippe?!" The horse snorted and looked around nervously. Really? The human was accusing him of this?

"We'd better turn around... and..." Maurice muttered. A sudden noise made Philippe jump and start backing up. "Whoa! Whoa, boy! Whoa, Philippe! Oh! Oh, look out!" the back of the cart carrying Maurice's invention hit the tree behind them... Causing a horde of bats to fly out, making Maurice duck, and scaring the horse even more. Philippe whinnied loudly and took off through the woods running. Amazingly, the horse managed to avoid every obstacle. Branches, logs, rocks, roots, and even some small critters. Philippe suddenly stopped when he reached the edge of a cliff. Maurice shouted in alarm. This wasn't good, not good at all. He pulled on the reigns, telling the horse over and over to back up. "Good boy, good boy. That's good, that's-! Back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady." Philippe, fed up with all of this, finally bucked Maurice off his back, causing the man's lantern to break and go out. Philippe ran off, back the way they'd come.

Maurice groaned in pain and slowly got up, his bones aching from the cold and the fall. He timidly picked up his hat and called out for his horse softly, almost as if he was afraid he'd scare the poor creature more. He placed his hat back on his head, just as he heard a growling behind him. He whirled around and gasped. A pack of wolves had been made aware of his presence in the forest, and they had only one thing in mind. To eat.

Maurice cried out in fear and turned, running in the opposite direction of the ravenous wolves, who chased after him, eager to have a meal. The wolves were scrawny, and it wasn't hard to see why. They were basically the only thing living in the woods, and something as plump as Maurice was a real treat for them. The inventor ran, eventually tripping and rolling down a hill, stopping at a large, black iron gate. He ran up and shook the gate, frantically trying to open it. The wolves howls rang through the man's ears, making him whimper in fear. Just as the wolves came into view, the gate opened and Maurice fell through. He quickly shut it then, then backed up, hat falling off. The wolves glanced behind Maurice and turned, as though some thing made them fear trying to get closer. Maurice, panting from exhaustion, turned around and gasped. Before him stood a large, grey stone castle. Evil looking gargoyles crouched menacingly on the sides of the bridge, making the old man nervous as he hurried towards the huge wooden doors, just as rain was starting. He banged on the door a few times before it slowly creaked open. Maurice timidly stepped inside. "H-hello? Hello?"

At a nearby table, a clock and a candelabra stood. These weren't normal everyday household objects, of course. In a quiet voice, barely above a whisper, the candelabra spoke, " Poor fellow must have lost his way in the woods." it said, voice sounding like a man's. The clock growled softly in irritation. "Keep quiet!" it hissed, voice also a man's. "Maybe he'll go away."

"Is someone there?"

The clock glared at his partner on the table. "Not a word, Lumiere. Not one word." Maurice looked around, shivering. "I don't mean to intrude," he called out. "But, I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night." The candelabra, or Lumiere, pouted and looked to the clock, like a child would at their parent if they'd found a lost puppy. "Oh, Cogsworth," he mumbled. "Have a heart." The clock, Cogsworth, panicked and covered Lumiere's mouth, who promptly proceeded to use his candle stick hand to burn Cogsworth's hand. Cogsworth yelped and pulled his hand away to blow on it, making Lumiere chuckle. "Of course, monsieur, you are welcome here." he said, before being picked up by Maurice. "Who said that?" the man asked, not realizing the speaker was in fact in his hand. "Over here!" Lumiere pipped up, making Maurice turn around. The candelabra sighed and tapped on Maurice head, making the man look over. "Allo." Maurice gasped and dropped Lumiere on the floor, then looked down at the thing. "Incredible." he murmured, just as Cogsworth was hopping over.

"Well now you've done it, Lumiere." the clock scolded as Lumiere brushed himself off. "Splendid, just peachy-. Agh!" Maurice had leaned down and picked up Cogsworth and began to look over him. "How is this accomplished?" he pondered aloud, tickling Cogsworth's feet. Cogsworth giggled then stopped as he was turned around and Maurice turned the wind-spring on the back of his head. On the floor, Lumiere could only laugh as his friend was tormented. Eventually, Cogsworth got fed up with Maurice and shouted, "Do you mind?!"

Maurice recoiled a bit and began to apologize, when he suddenly sneezed in Cogsworth's face, indicating he indeed had caught a cold from being out in the rain and cold. Lumiere looked up at Maurice with a look of pity. " Oh you are soaked to the bone, monsieur." he commented, hopping towards the den. "Come, warm yourself by the fire."

"Thank you."

Cogsworth yelped and hurried after them. They didn't know what the master of the castle would do if he found out Maurice was inside.

On an overlook, a shadowy figure stood, watching as Maurice followed Lumiere. The figure growled before turning away.

"I demand that you stop... Right... There!" Cogsworth ordered, falling down the short set of stairs. He groaned and looked up, eyes widening. "Oh no." he whined. "Not the master's chair!" Maurice had sat down in the large chair that rest before the fire place, which already had a fire going. Cogsworth really started to panic as Footstool ran by, barking up a storm, and to Maurice, propping it's self up to hold Maurice's feet, while the coat rack placed a blanket around Maurice's shoulders. This wasn't good. Not good at all!

"All right, this had gone far enough. I am in charge here and-." The bossy little clock got cut of by a cart running over him. On top of the cart was a white teapot who's lid resembled a purple and gold mop cap, which was typically seen on maids of nannies. The teapot smiled up at Maurice with a smile that looked like one a mother might give her child. "How would you like a spot of tea, sir?" she asked, pouring some tea into the cup next to her, which hopped over into Maurice's hand. "It'll warm you up in no time."

"No tea." Cogsworth argued from his spot on the floor. "No. Tea!" As Maurice sipped on the tea, the cup began to move and giggle. "His mustache tickles, Momma!" Maurice, startled, pulled back and chuckled. "Oh! Hello!"

Suddenly, the doors to the den flew open, slamming against the walls behind them. A gust of cold wind blew in, putting out the fire and Lumiere's own flames. The tea cup jumped back onto the cart and hid behind his mother. "Uh oh..." The servants of the castle looked at the door in fear as a large beast entered. The beast was on all fours, wearing a long red cloak and a pair of ripped, black pants. He had small horns a top his head, which curved at the ends, and under bite with two large canines showing from under the lower lip. The most noticeable trait on the beast was his wide, blue eyes, that were eerily human. The beast growled and sniffed the air in the room. "There is a stranger here." he snarled slowly crawling into the room. Lumiere, who'd re-lit his flames, grinned sheepishly and tried to explain, still terrified. "Master, allow me to explain," he started, avoiding any and all eye contact. "The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet an-." The beast's loud roar cut of the candelabra, who could only look down at the floor, dejected.

Cogsworth, who'd been hiding under the rug like a coward, popped his head out from under it and took in a breath. "Master, I'd like to take this time to say..." He pointed at Lumiere. "This is all his fault! I was against this from the start! I tried to stop them but-!" Another roar from the master of the castle caused the clock to cower once more under the rug.

Maurice, still in the chair, was shaking violently with fear. He looked to one side of the chair, then the other and was face to face with the beast. He yelped and stood up from the chair. "Who are you?!" the beast demanded, advancing towards the shaking old man. "What are you doing here?!" Maurice put his hands up, still trembling. "I-I-I was lost in the woods and-."

"You're not welcome here!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What are you staring at?"

Maurice's eyes widened. "Noth-Noth-Nothing!" The inventor tried to run towards the doors, tried to escape the room and get out of the castle, but the Beast moved surprisingly fast and blocked the way. "So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you!?"

"Please! I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!"

"Oh I'll give you a place to stay!"

Maurice screamed, begging for mercy as the beast picked him up by the collar of his shirt and carried him out of the room. The beast slammed the doors, enveloping the room in blackness.


	3. Beau's Decision

Lefou chuckled as Gaston pulled back some branches, giving the two a view of Beau's cottage. The cottage was old, but sturdy. It had belonged to a man who once took certain supplies from the village and to a castle not very far away. That was until about ten years ago when he'd gone to take some supplies and when he returned, he simply packed his things and left, too scared to stay, he'd said. Gaston had been about twelve at the time.

"Beau's gonna get the surprise of his life, eh Gaston?" Gaston looked down at Lefou and smirked, nodding. "Yep, this is his lucky day." He boasted, letting go of the branch he held, allowing it to snap back and hit LeFou in the face. He turned to the wedding party, which was just out of sight of Beau's home, and grinned broadly. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding!" he called out merrily. "But first, I'd better go in there and... Propose to the girl." The pastor and many of the guests laughed heartily, while the Bimbettes sat at their own table, crying.

"Now you Lefou," Gaston growled. "When Beau and I come out that door, you-."

"Oh I know! I strike up the band!"

Gaston cringed as Lefou started up the band, who played quite horribly and loudly. The larger man growled and slammed a baritone over Lefou's head. "Not yet!"

"Sorry."

Meanwhile, inside the cottage, Beau at at the dining room table, reading his book and drinking some freshly brewed tea. He adored reading, which had many thinking him odd or even sick. In truth, he just didn't favor hard labor. Sure, he'd do it when he had or wanted to, but he preferred to stay inside and read or draw. Those things seemed far more appealing to him than work did and that was likely the result of being raised by a thinker.

A knock at the door shook Beau from his place in dream land and he sighed. He hated interruptions of his reading, but he couldn't ignore the knock. It may be something important after all. He set aside his book, making sure the pages stayed where he wanted them to, then he headed over to the door. He pulled down the viewing device his father had built and looked through the lens. On the other side of the door stood Gaston, grinning widely. Beau groaned and put the device back. He couldn't say he hated Gaston, but damn was the hunter annoying! Gaston always thought up an excuse to approach Beau and the brunette hated it. It was bad enough he was the only one who wore blue, the only man who liked reading as much as he did, but he had to have the village heart- throb hounding him at every turn?! Beau shook his head and put his personal tastes aside and opened the door.

"Gaston," he said warmly, but also suspiciously. "What a pleasant... Ehm, surprise..." He bite his lip and Gaston grinned and stepped into the cottage. "Isn't though? I'm just full of surprises!" Beau closed the door and rolled his eyes. Yeah, full of surprises alright. Highly unpleasant ones. "You know... Beau." Beau shook his head and looked up at Gaston who was speaking. "There isn't a person in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes." Beau glared halfheartedly. That was a lie. Okay, maybe the Bimbettes would have loved to be in his shoes, seeing how they wanted Gaston's attention and Beau didn't. "This is the day-." Gaston turned to the mirror and licked his teeth clean, then grinned. "Ah, this is the day all your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Gaston?"

"Plenty! Here, picture this."

Beau tensed as Gaston sat down in the chair and put his muddy books on his book. He was about to shout or complain when Gaston kicked his boots off and started talking again. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet." Beau looked absolutely disgusted, not that Gaston noticed. Again, with the whole woman thing! Beau had half a mind to smack some God damned sense into the taller male. "While the little one's play on the floor with the dogs." Beau relaxed a bit, trying to give Gaston time to talk and get out. "We'll have six or seven." Beau smiled a bit, albeit nervously. "Dogs?" Gaston laughed heartily. "No, Beau! Young strapping boys! Like me!"

"Imagine that."

Beau picked up his book and cleaned it off, put a mark in it, then placed it on the shelf, not bothering to look at Gaston as the taller approached. "And you know who that wife will be?"

"Let me think."

Gatson suddenly cornered Beau and grinned maliciously. "You, Beau." Beau cringed and ducked under Gaston's large arms. Yeah, like that was ever going to happen. "Gaston, I'm... I'm speechless, I really don't know what to say." he said, acting flattered as Gaston pinned him against the door. "Say you'll marry me." Beau swallowed and frantically searched for the door knob. "I'm very sorry Gaston, but... I just don't deserve you." The door opened up behind him and Gaston fell out of the house and Beau stepped to the side, waving jokingly. Gaston landed in a large puddle of mud and Beau tossed the boots outside.

Lefou had struck up the band but, quickly stopped it when he noticed Gaston in the puddle behind him. He chuckled and tilted his head, raising an eyebrow. "So, how'd it go?" Gaston growled and stood up, grabbing Lefou by the collar of his shirt. "I will have Beau for my wife!" he snarled. "Make no mistake about that!" He dropped Lefou into the mud and stormed off, leaving the wedding party to clean everything up on their own.

* * *

><p>"Is he gone?" Beau poked his head out of the house and sighed deeply, picking up a bucket in need of refilling. " Can you imagine?! He asked me to marry him! The wife of that boorish, brainless...!" Okay, so Beau had a bit of an ego, let's be honest, who doesn't?! Beau did think of himself as better than Gaston. After all, he was smarter than Gaston, kinder than Gaston, and far more patient. So yes, Beau was better than Gaston. "Monsieur Gaston... Can't you just see it?" Beau muttered to himself, and half to the chickens. He huffed and glared, kicking aside the bucket. No sir! Not him! He could guarantee it! He wanted more than that. In a fit of anger, Beau ran off to the near by field and sat down among the dandy lions.<p>

For once, just once, he thought it'd be amazing to have someone understand that he wanted adventure... That he wanted more than what other people had planned. He sighed and picked a dandy lion then blew on it, just as Philippe galloped up, startling Beau. The young and stood up and grabbed the reigns, calming down the horse. "Philippe!" he scolded. "What are you doing here?... Where Poppa?... Oh god, we have to find him! You have to take me to him!"

* * *

><p>Philippe trotted up to the large black iron gates of the dark castle, Beau on his back. Beau adjusted the hood of his cloak to help him see better, and he stared up at the building in fear and confusion. "What is his place?" he wondered aloud. Philippe snorted and started to back up, bucking a bit. Beau huffed and tugged the reigns. "Please," he begged, a bit irritated. "Steady." He slid off the horse and stared up at the menacing gates. The tops of the gate ended up sharp, spear like points, making it scarier than it probably needed to be. Beau looked back down as he approached and gasped. On the ground inside the gate, abandoned by it's owner, lay Maurice's hat. It was sopping wet and deflated. Beau knelt down next to it, scared to touch it, because he knew if he touched it, all of this would prove to be very... <em>Very<em> real. He didn't want it to be real. He wanted this to be a dream and he'd wake up to Maurice setting breakfast on fire and Gaston making fun of him for reading.

"Papa..." Beau had finally picked up the hat and shivered. This was real, and he had a sickening feeling.

Meanwhile inside, Cogsworth paced back and forth on the table in an old room, ranting and lecturing Lumiere, while the other stood rolling his eyes and silently mocked the clock. "Couldn't keep quiet could we?" Cogsworth asked, glaring at the candelabra. "Just had to invite him to stay didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch." Lumiere just shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I was trying to be hospitable."

"Hello?"

The who living objects looked over door of the room they were in, thinking they heard the main door open. But they shrugged it off.

Beau entered the entry hall and closed the door behind him. "Is anyone there? Hello? Papa? Papa are you here?" Beau looked around and bit his lip, nearly making it bleed as he ascended the grand staircase. The castle was dark, the young man was shocked he could see where he was going. He could faintly see gargoyles and a red rug on the floor. He was scared.

In the kitchen, the little tea cup Maurice had drank from, Chip, hopped up to his mother, a teapot named Mrs, Potts. "Momma!" he called out. "There's a boy in the castle!" Mrs. Potts raised a brow and hopped down from a tub of soap and water. "Now Chip," she said sternly. "I wont have you making up such wild stories."

"But Momma! I saw him!"

"Not another word! Into the tub!"

picked up Chip with her spout and shoved him into the wash tub. She looked over as a father duster made her way in, looking very excited. "There's a boy in the castle!" she exclaimed, turning to go back outside. Chip had just surface and he spit out some water. "See? I told ya."

* * *

><p>"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, wax eared, slack jawed-!"<p>

"Papa?"

Cogsworth and Lumiere looked over to the door and hopped off the table. They poked their heads out of the room and stared, wide eyed at the stranger in their home. Lumiere turned excitedly to Cogsworth. "Did you see that?!" he asked hopping to catch up. "It's a boy!"

"Yes I know it's a boy."

"Don't you see?! He's the one! The one we have been waiting for! He has come to break the spell!"

Cogsworth furrowed his brow. He wasn't so sure that a _man_ would be the one to break the spell. After all, they all had figured their master was attracted to women... Of course, they were too scared to even try to ask. The clock shook his head and chased after his friend. "Wait! Wait a minuet!"

Beau advanced down a narrow hallway, looking back and forth for any door his father could be behind. "Papa?" he called out, his eyebrows turned up in worry and fear. He didn't like not knowing anything. He jumed and looked behind him as a door creeked open. He could see a faint candle glow through the door, making him hurry towards the door, praying it was his father. He made his way up the spiral staircase up, following the light. "H-hello?" Is someone there?" Beau moved faster as the light began to move quicker. "Wait! I'm looking for my father!" He wanted so bad for this person to lead him to his father. He was so scared his father was sick or seriously hurt... Or even worse. At the top of the stairs, he was confused. No one was there. "That's funny..." he murmured, chewing his lip, actually making it bleed this time. "I'm sure there was someone."

Lumiere looked at Beau, who's back was turned to him. This young man was quite handsome, in Lumiere's opinion. Sure, he wasn't attracted to men, but he couldn't deny it when a man was attractive. He admired the young man's chestnut brown hair, which glowed in the candle light. And his eyes... Oh those eyes reminded Lumiere of when his master was young. Wide and innocent, shiny and almost glowing with youthful fire. But now the master's eyes seemed almost dull and made of pure ice. His attention turned back to Beau as the young man spoke again. "I... Is anyone there?"

Lumiere cringed a bit as he heard Maurice's voice rasp out, "B-Beau?" Beau... That was this young man's name. "Papa!" Beau ran over and grabbed a torch from it's spot on a column and knelt down next to the cell in which Maurice resided. Maurice coughed violently. "H-how did you find me?" he questioned, seeming fearful and timid. Beau's heart sank and held his father's hand. "Oh Papa..." he sighed. "You're hands are cold as ice. We have to get you out of here."

"Beau I want you to leave this place!"

"Who did this to you?!"

"No time to explain. You must go. Now!

"I won't leave you!"

Suddenly, a large, clawed hand forced Beau to turn around making the young man drop his torch into a puddle of water, leaving only a small beam of light in the room, coming from a small skylight. There was a growl, then a gravely voice. "What are you doing here?" Maurice panicked and screamed. "Run, Beau!" Beau frantically looked around, back against a wall. "Who are you? Who's there?"The voice came again, and Beau could see a large shadow. "I am the master of this castle." the figure growled out, trying to avoid Beau's gaze. Beau tried to follow the figure. "I've come for my father. Please let him out; can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!"

"But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you could do. He is my prisoner."

Beau shook his head, on the verge of tears. This was ridiculous! Maurice was old and sick and this man, that's what Beau was assuming, blatantly refused to let Maurice out. Then an idea struck him, making him instinctively reach out to the figure. "Wait!" he called out, shaking, unsure about his decision. "... Take me instead."

"You!"

The master of the castle relaxed a bit, realizing what the young man behind him was proposing. The older man was the younger's father and he was willing to sacrifice his own freedom to save his father. The master, the beast who had taken Maurice prisoner, had once felt that way about his mother... But then she died, and then his father, to get the young prince to leave him alone, let him have whatever he wanted. Thus, the prince grew spoiled. "You would... Take his place?" Beau looked up, eyes watering, and nodded. "If I did... Would you let him go?"

"Yes... but... You must promise to stay here forever."

Beau ponders it, but not for long when he realized that he couldn't see their captor. He then requested the master come into the thin ray of light. Reluctantly, the master dragged a leg into the light, then the rest of him followed. Beau gasped and covered his mouth. Indeed, their captor was male, but not a man. He was a beast. Maurice tried to protest as Beau stepped into the light with the beast. "You..." Beau swallowed and managed to look the taller in the eye. "You have my word."

"Done!"

The Beast moved over to the cell and unlocked it as Beau fell to his knees, cloak, flowing around him like ink. Maurice managed to get to Beau. "Listen I'm old, I've lived my life-." Beast pulled Maurice's cloak, dragging the old man down stairs. "Wait!"

Beast dragged Maurice out to a dead, foggy, and very grey courtyard to a vine covered palanquin with legs. Maurice begged the monster to spare Beau, but Beast merely ignored him and threw the old man into the palanquin and ordered it to take him to the village.

Beau could only watch in helpless sorrow from the tower, sobbing. He regretted his choice, but his father meant more to him than his own freedom. Of course Maurice would feel the same. As Beast was coming back up, Lumiere stopped him and smiled sheepishly. "Since the young man is going to be staying with us for... Quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer him a more comfortable room." Beast snarled angrily at the candelabra and stormed off. "Then again maybe not!"

Beau looked up and glared at Beast. "You didn't even lat me say good bye!" he accused, sniffling and wiping his eyes. Beast's face softened and he looked away. He couldn't deny it, he hadn't let the young man say good bye. Now he felt extremely guilty about what he'd done. "I'll... Show you to your room." Beau looked up in surprise and furrowed his brow. "My room?" Beast threw out his arms and glared. "You want to stay in the tower?"

"No."

"Then follow me."

* * *

><p>Beast looked behind him as he led Beau through the castle and his heart ached a bit. Beau was still crying, only softly now. Beast didn't like that look on the shorter's face. Beau was an attractive man, but the red nose and puffy eyes wasn't a good look for the handsome young man. Beau looked around, tears flowing freely, at all the gargoyles in the house. Whoever had designed this place had a dark sense of, well, humor wasn't the right word. Lumiere cleared his throat making Beast look over. "Say something to him." Beast blinked in confusion before realizing what he should say. "I uh... Hope you like it here." he said, trying to be as friendly as he could. Lumiere urged him on. "The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing." Beau wanted to ask about the West Wing but he figured he'd get yelled at again, so he kept his mouth shut.<p>

They stopped at a large, green door that had roses carved into it. Beast unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Beau to go in first. He had to admit, he was scared about having Beau around. He wasn't used to anyone else but his servants. "Now if there is anything you need, my servants will attend you." he said tenderly. Lumiere quietly urged his master to ask Beau to dinner. Beast growled a bit, but complied... Mostly. "You will... Join me for dinner... That's not a request!" Beast slammed the door and Beau cried out and turned to the door. He shook with fear and rage. He was already feeling like a prisoner. He ran over to the large bed in the middle of the room and sat on it... then cried once more.


End file.
